Ending Taglines
An ending tagline is any quote, music, or other sounds played at the end of a show's credits. If quotes are used, they are likely from earlier in the episode. It is usually played over the Sony Music logo. Generally, when a sitcom uses ending taglines, they are taken out of the context that they were heard in to add to the humor. Here is a list of the Victorious ending taglines, to date: Season 1 *Pilot: "You're a DEMON!" - Robbie *The Bird Scene: "This is gettin' weird." - Rex *Stage Fighting: "But we'll implode!" - Trina *The Birthweek Song: "You failed." - Trina *Jade Dumps Beck: "Say 'cheese,' fathead!" - Andre *Tori the Zombie: "You smell so fruity!" - Trina (rapping) *Robarazzi: "Fresh as a daisy!" (sniffs): - Cat *Survival of the Hottest: "I heard you swallow." - Tori *Wi-Fi in the Sky: "Enjoy your wazz!" - Trina *Beck's Big Break: "Toot your pickle." - Andre *The Great Ping Pong Scam: "Here comes that feeling..." - Sinjin *Cat's New Boyfriend: "THAT is a quality foot." - Robbie *Freak the Freak Out: "That is so not tight!" - Cat *Rex Dies: "I am cube fist man!" - Cat *The Diddly-Bops: "Y'all can stare at me, but it's still bad." - Rex *Wok Star: "MORE power!" - Mrs. Lee *The Wood: "Sometimes I do it to myself." - Andre *A Film by Dale Squires: "Yay, I love excitement!" - Cat *Sleepover at Sikowitz's: "I can't take it anymore!" - Sikowitz Season 2 *Beggin' On Your Knees: "What about your spicy tuna balls!?" - Tori *Beck Falls for Tori: "I don't wanna get blackballed!" - Tori *Ice Cream for Ke$ha: "I hate everything." - Tori *Tori Gets Stuck: "Is this gonna hurt?" "Probably." - Tori and a nurse. *Prom Wrecker: "I'm uncomfortable." - Robbie *Locked Up: "There was a grenade in my toilet!" - Robbie *Helen Back Again: "I would consider doing that." - Trina *Who Did It to Trina?: "I am gonna kill you so hard!" - Tori *Tori Tortures Teacher: "You have that dream too?" - Jade *Jade Gets Crushed: "Ooh, it's all tingly!" - Andre *Terror on Cupcake Street: "I will pop your head like a zit!" - Jade *A Christmas Tori: "Beg me." - Jade *Blooptorious: "I'm a bad boy, aren't I?" - Rex Season 3 *The Breakfast Bunch: "It's average!" - Robbie *The Gorilla Club: None *The Worst Couple: "I thought this was a closet party." - Cat *Andre's Horrible Girl: "I've always wanted to see a boozay." - Robbie *Car, Rain, and Fire: "I had a burrito for breakfast, was it the onions?" - Trina *Tori and Jade's Playdate: *bang* "My box has spoken!" - Sikowitz *April Fools Blank: "You could, wazz." - Tori *Driving Tori Crazy: "I gotta find my muffin!" - Charlotte *How Trina Got In: "What are you into?!" - Cat *Tori Goes Platinum: "But it huuuuurrrrttttsss!" - Cat *Crazy Ponnie: "Lick my loafers, Debbie!" - Ponnie *The Blonde Squad: "You're holding your banana backwards!" - Tori Season 4 *Wanko's Warehouse: "It looks like we've got a long night of snuggling ahead of us." - Sinjin *The Hambone King: "How bad do you want this?" - Tori *Opposite Date: "Enjoy the bone." - Andre *Three Girls and a Moose: "Why are they so angry at that little pucker?" - Tori *Cell Block: "Can I hold that?" - Tori *Tori Fixes Beck and Jade: "No, I don't want to see that thing again, put it away" - Cat *One Thousand Berry Balls: "A wiener?" - Tori *Robbie Sells Rex: "It was only for one night. It didn't mean anything!" - Robbie *The Bad Roommate : "I WAS SCRATCHING IT!!!!" - Jade *Brain Squeezers: "YES! YES! YES!" - Tori *The Slap Fight: "You do it way more gentle than my mom does it" - Robbie *Star Spangled Tori: "Is it my turn to squat?" - Cat *Victori-Yes: "Yeah, I'll smell your foot" - Andre Quote Count: *'Tori: 13' *'Andre: 6' *'Robbie: 8' *'Cat : 9' *'Jade : 3' *'Rex : 3' *'Trina : 6' *'Sinjin : 2' *'Sikowitz : 2' Trivia *Beck is the only main character who has never had a quote used for an ending tagline. *Lane is the only recurring character not to have said a tagline, as Sinjin and Sikowitz have. *Robbie said the first ending tagline of the series, while Andre said the last. *The Gorilla Club is the only episode to not have an ending tagline. It could be EHHHHHHHH! Sikowitz's buzzer. *Tori Gets Stuck is the only episode to feature a tagline with two participants; Tori and the hospital nurse. *Three episodes feature quotes spoken by minor characters: Wok Star (Mrs. Lee), Driving Tori Crazy (Charlotte), and Crazy Ponnie (Ponnie herself). Category:Quotes